Chronoha Holiday One-Shots
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: A series of holiday themed one-shot stories featuring Chrono and Tokoha. Much fluff. Chronoha (My First Cardfight! Vanguard story on Fanfiction)
1. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. Vanguard is owned by those guys in Bushiroad apparently? I dunno. XD**

 **What? What's this? Where's the Pokemon? Yeah, I never said I was just doing Pokemon upon my revival in fanfiction. XD I've decided to delve into other series too. And Vanguard is one of those stories I really wanted to write a fanfic for. I know I never really said before, but I'm quite an avid Vanguard player, and I watch the anime too. Next is amazing right now. XDXDXD**

 **Anyways, what better way to start a Vanguard story with probably my favorite ship in G right now, Chronoha. I mean, how can you go wrong with this ship? XD Also, consider this a bit of an early Halloween special from me… hehe XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. I was really inspired to bring this to you! XD**

 **Chapter 1: Halloween**

 _ **Summary: It's Halloween, and Chrono and Tokoha find themselves taking on a Haunted House together. When the two are separated from each other, how will Tokoha cope with being lost and all alone in the dark?**_

"… She's late…" A boy with swirly, spiky red hair says while tapping his foot impatiently. The young 15 year old boy in question was Shindou Chrono, the Generation Master. The young red haired boy was waiting for a certain green haired girl. He was currently dressed in as a werewolf, complete with the fangs, claws and the fake, furry brown werewolf beard. "That girl… I told her to meet me by the-" The red haired boy begins while looking at his watch impatiently, when suddenly a voice calls out to him, running towards him and breathing heavily as the female figure catches her breath.

"S-Sorry… I'm… late, Chrono…" The green haired girl says while breathing heavily while exhausted from the run. "I was getting dressed, when my original costume went somewhere and I wound up having to get dressed in this…" She was dressed in a skin-tight, latex short dress which hugged at her body sexily, complete with small bat wings and a fake tail. Chrono has his eyes widened and reels back a bit while completely taken by surprise at how daring and sexy the green haired girl looked, dressing as a succubus.

"T-Tokoha, y-your costume…" Chrono stutters while completely red in the cheeks. He then looks away a bit in complete denial while still blushing at how cute and sexy the green haired girl looked. "Y-You look nice… but I thought for sure you would choose to dress up as Asha though." He mumbles quietly under his breath. Tokoha giggles at this, seeing that Chrono was too stubborn to admit that he liked her costume and poses a bit, teasing him and poking at his cheeks.

"The same reason you're not dressed as Chronojet, Mr. Werewolf~!" The green haired girl says teasingly and playfully while smiling. She then poses a bit to show off her costume a bit more. "C'mon, be a bit more honest with yourself, Chrono. You like what you see, right?" She says while sticking her tongue out playfully at him. Chrono simply snorts and looks the other way while taking Tokoha's hand, hiding the deep blush in his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, whatever. Now can we hurry and go inside the haunted house before it closes on us?" The red haired boy says to her, still in denial and completely red in the cheeks with how cute she looked. Tokoha giggles and smiles as she follows along, unaware that a certain brown haired girl was watching from afar, giggling and smiling as her best friend went with the red haired boy.

"Hehe, Tokoha-chan, not bad at all! The look on Chrono's face was priceless!" She muses to herself while plotting. In her hands was Tokoha's original costume, where she had a cute costume of her dressed as an elf. That was before her costume was snatched away and swapped, of course. "Now then, on to the next phase of my big plan…" The girl, known as Kumi says to herself before slipping away, and looking to bring the young couple even closer together.

Moments later, the two of them arrive in front of a dark, spooky looking haunted house. Dark Zone Branch was currently hosting a special Halloween event. Pairs of two would navigate and go through this haunted house which was set up for them, and the first pair to make it out of the house would win first place. The first place prize… was a weeks' worth of free croquettes from the Nishi Bakery. Tokoha knew she had to win, but Shion wasn't interested and decided to skip out on the event, so Chrono was the only one she could turn to. Out of good will, the red haired boy decided to accept, but a part of him wanted to show the green haired girl just how brave he could be and wanted to protect her when she would get scared. As they stand in front of the house, Tokoha clings to Chrono's arms, hiding behind him. She wasn't too good dealing with dark, scary places.

"What's this? Is little Tokoha scared of the dark?" Chrono asks with a wide, comical and teasing grin on his face as he pokes her on the cheeks. "Relax, I'll be right by your side all the way, so you don't have to be scared!" He says as he pets her head reassuringly with a smile on his face. Tokoha pouts at this adorably and pinches Chrono hard on the cheeks while still clinging to his arms.

"I-I'm not scared at all, you dummy!" Tokoha says stubbornly and in denial. "N-Now let's go! That first place prize is ours!" She says while pumping her fist cheerfully and energetically, though her arm was comically trembling just a little. Chrono chuckles at this and follows along, staying close to the green haired girl. She looked really cute stubbornly denying that she was scared and putting up a brave face despite her actual feelings. Meanwhile, Kumi watches from afar as she puts on a very scary, yet comical demon mask with painted, fake blood dripping from its fangs.

"Operation scare Tokoha-chan out of her wits is a go~!" Kumi says while giggling to herself before putting the mask on and sneaking into the haunted house.

Inside the house things were dark and quiet… Too quiet… Chrono seemed to be just fine, casually having his hands to his pockets. It seemed a bit normal for him, but for Tokoha, the silence and the suspense was killing her. She stayed right behind Chrono, clinging to his arm tightly and not wanting to let go. Chrono raises an eyebrow as the green haired girl clings to him with her eyes screwed shut tightly with tears forming from her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tokoha?" He asks Tokoha curiously while raising an eyebrow. "If you're scared, we can turn back and try again when you compose yourself." He says to her in a gentlemanly manner. However, the green haired girl stubbornly looks up with her cheeks puffed in a pout and tears still formed in her eyes.

"K-Keep going…" The green haired girl says stubbornly and adorably. "W-We're making first place no matter what!" Chrono raises his eyebrows at this, but shrugs as he carries on. As he turns around, a person dressed in a demon mask jumps in front of Chrono and Tokoha and tries to scare them, screaming in their face. Chrono sweat drops at this, seemingly not bothered by this attempted jump scare at all and scratches the back of his head.

"… Huh… well… It's good to know the guys around here are making an effort to make this whole thing scary, right, Tokoha?" He muses comically. He then blinks and raises his eyebrows, scratching the back of his head as he looks around. "Tokoha? Where did you go?" He wonders with his eyes widened. He then scratches the back of his head while moving forward. She couldn't have gotten too far ahead of him, right? Meanwhile, as Chrono leaves, Kumi takes off her mask and sweat drops a bit at Tokoha's reaction to the jumpscare.

"Hm, maybe I took it a bit too far…" She muses to herself. "Tokoha-chan looked like she was really scared back there…" She then heads off, looking for her green haired best friend, wondering where she could have possibly gone.

Meanwhile, the green haired girl is seen running ahead with her eyes screwed shut completely and tightly with moe tears forming at her eyes as she runs ahead. She was completely scared and startled by that jump scare and it had caught her completely off guard, but she was too stubborn to admit that she was scared and she didn't want Chrono to see that scared look on her face when she was startled, so she ran away. Little did she know, she ran… a bit too far ahead… And she didn't know that she had strayed from the path that was set for her.

'I-I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not- H-Huh? Where am I?" The green haired girl says as she pauses and blinks while looking around. This path wasn't familiar to her, and it appeared. It was cold… dark… and eerily quiet…The green haired girl could barely even see what was ahead of her. Tokoha whimpers a bit and calls out, hoping that maybe someone could hear her.

"Ch-Chrono? I-Is anyone there…?" The green haired girl calls out meekly with her voice shaky and trembling. "I-If you're out there and you're trying to scare me, it's not funny and I'm not scared!" She adds stubbornly, refusing to admit that the pitch darkness was scaring her completely. Suddenly a rustling is heard and the green haired girl jumps, letting out a small, cute yelp as she turns around to see what it was. It was only a small mouse, but it had completely terrified her with the pitch darkness. The green haired girl whimpers a bit as she huddles into a ball while hugging her knees, her eyes screwed shut tightly as tears form from her eyes as she trembles.

"I-I really am scared after all… Chrono, I'm scared…" The green haired girl whimpers in a small, helpless whimper. "H-Help me…" As the green haired girl says this, a figure appears from behind her with widened eyes. He then comes up to her and hugs her, holding her close.

"Tokoha! There you are! You had me worried sick!" Chrono exclaims as he hugs the green haired girl, holding her close to him and cradling her in his arms. "Don't run off on me like that again, alright? I thought I lost you there!" The green haired girl's eyes soften as he says this. She then puffs her cheeks as she feebly pounds him on the cheeks while burying his face in his chest adorably with tears still formed at the edge of her eyes adorably.

""T-Took you long enough, you dummy!" Tokoha says meekly and adorably. Chrono simply smiles and pets the girl on her head and chuckles while holding her close, calming her down while she was scared.

"Sorry, it took a while, but I heard your voice echoing from the distance and I managed to track you down! It took a while because I didn't know which direction you ran off to. There, there, you're alright now… I'm here for you!" He says as he pets her and holds her close, calming her down and letting her regain her composure. "Are you feeling well enough to move again?" He asks kindly as he helps her up on her feet. Tokoha grows red in the cheeks at how gallant Chrono looked coming to her rescue and quietly nods her head while looking away.

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" She says quietly, feeling calmer and more comfortable now that Chrono was here by her side. She then smiles at him and pumps her fist. "Now let's win this event!" The red haired teenager grins and nods his head at her as the two of them head off to clear the race. As the run off ahead, Kumi smiles and watches them as they make their way out of the house.

"Chrono found her… thank goodness…" Kumi muses to herself, breathing a sigh of relief before deciding to go after the two of them and follow them out of the haunted house.

Moments later, Chrono and Tokoha finally reached the exit, and were the first ones out of the haunted house. The two of them grin at each other and give each other high fives as Tokoha cheers cheerfully from their victory.

"We did it, Chrono! We won first place!" She says cheerfully. "That weeks' worth of Croquettes are all mine!" The red haired teenager smiles as the green haired girl celebrates their victory. As long as she was happy, he felt happy as well. As the two of them celebrate, Kumi comes up to them and smiles, finally showing herself to them. Tokoha has her eyes widened and looks surprised as she goes up to her best friend.

"Kumi! I didn't know you were here!" The green haired girl says cheerfully. The brown haired girl smiles at this cheerfully and nods her head.

"I was helping a bit with the scaring around here! And I thought I would surprise you!" She says brightly and cheerfully. She then looks at Chrono and gets a sly, plotting grin on her face. "By the way, Chrono, I have something you might want to see~!" She says as she takes out her phone and shows him a picture of a terrified Tokoha with her mouth wide open, as if she was internally screaming with eyes widened and tears forming at her eyes. She looked completely scared in the photo. Chrono has his eyes widened and his hand to his mouth, struggling to stifle his laugh while Tokoha gawks at Kumi and Chrono comically and adorably. She then starts fuming adorably with a vein mark popped on the back of her head and her fists clenched.

"Chrono, stop laughing! That isn't funny at all! Kumi, you come back here with that picture right now!" She exclaims comically and adorably while fuming as she chases after her friend and reaches for her phone. Kumi laughs as she runs the other way playfully, keeping her phone away from Tokoha while Chrono just watches on with a smile and his arms crossed casually.

 **To be continued**

 **Wow, that was a ton of fun! XDXDXD I always liked the Chronoha shipping for Vanguard, but damn, I think if anything this bolstered my love for the ship more than anything. I don't see many Chronoha fics on Fanfiction, so hopefully I can change that in the future. Expect more Chronoha coming from me sometime in the future, because this was really enjoyable for me to write for all you guys! :3c**

 **Don't worry, I will still write Pokemon stories, but writing a Vanguard story was something new and fresh. Besides, it's nice having some variety, right? :PP**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, favorite, like, all the usual stuff and don't flame, nothing you haven't heard before, right? Up next is Thanksgiving! Here's the summary for the next chapter to give you a sneak preview!**

 _ **Summary: Chrono has several things that he's thankful for, but is simply too stubborn to break out of his shell to admit it. Maybe a certain green haired girl can break him out of his shell give him something to be truly thankful for.**_

 **~Honou**


	2. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. That doesn't stop me from being a slave to the Chronoha ship though! XDXDXD**

 **So… yeah… I decided to do another chapter. This isn't gonna be a seasonal story, so no worries. I'll be uploading chapters pretty consistently for you all to enjoy along with my other stories. So all you Chronoha fans out there, rejoice! For there is much shippiness and fluff for all of you to enjoy here! XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed the last one! I'll be sure to put in just as much love and effort as I did the last one! This chapter is told in Chrono's point of view, just to let you know. Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Thanksgiving**

 _ **Summary: Chrono has several things that he's thankful for, but is simply too stubborn to break out of his shell to admit it. Maybe a certain green haired girl can break him out of his shell give him something to be truly thankful for.**_

I'm thankful for many things… I'm thankful for Mikuru, for looking after me, taking care of me, and giving me a place to live when I had no other place to go, when my dad disappeared. I'm thankful for all the friends I've made who continue to support me. And I'm thankful for being introduced to Vanguard. I have experienced so many different things, and I owe it all to Vanguard… It's because of Vanguard, I have grown stronger as a person. But most, if I had never discovered Vanguard, I probably never would've met… her… and she wouldn't be a part of my life…

… But more than anything, even more so than Vanguard … I'm thankful for her… For being the best thing to ever happen to my life… But I told myself that no one would ever hear all of this from me in person, especially her… I told myself I would never admit it my feelings for her… At least, that was what I thought anyways…

It all started during a Thanksgiving party. Shion was hosting the whole thing and everyone was invited everyone, haven prepared a great feast for all of us. I guess having friends with a rich kid really does have its perks sometimes. I decided to dress up nicely for the occasion, since Shion told us all to come over dressed properly, so why not. I stood there, dressed in my sleek, black suit with matching black pants, standing by the tables alone…

…And there she was… standing by Kumi, talking and laughing. Beautiful as ever… She looked absolutely stunning in that flowing, emerald green dress. Her hair was tied to a bun, bound by a ribbon. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. And then, she noticed me and waved at me with that bright beautiful smile on her face…

"Chrono, you made it! And you actually decided to dress up and look presentable for a change! Now there's a surprise!" She says teasingly while giggling and sticking her tongue out at me playfully. I find myself growing a bit red in the cheeks with how cute and beautiful she looked standing before me. I then turn my head away, hiding the blush on my cheeks and scratching the back of my head sheepishly and casually, trying to act normal around her.

"O-Of course I made it, Tokoha. You guys are my friends." I reply to her matter-of-factly while leaning back against the table leisurely. I then take a glance at her, looking at how beautiful she looked in that dress of hers and I feel my already red cheeks grow a bit redder. "Y-You're looking really nice by the way…" … Nice, of course, was an understatement… Not that I would ever say that to her face personally… I see her giggling a bit and smiling as she shows off her dress coyly and playfully while winking at me.

"You like what you see, don't you?" She says teasingly as she winks at me. "Kumi-chan helped me pick this dress and she helped me tie my hair." I look at Kumi, and she giggles, giving me a thumbs up. I sigh as I rub my temples at this. Why must she be so observant? Suddenly, some background music is started, and everyone is starting to dance. Tokoha smiles as she takes my wrist and drags me along.

"C'mon, let's dance!" She says cheerfully as she drags me along. I have my eyes widened as she pulls me along with her. I was a bit reluctant, hesitating even, because I didn't want to look like a fool in front of her.

"W-Wait, I-I don't know how to dance…" I say to her hesitantly. The green haired girl giggles at this and sticks her tongue out at me reassuringly.

"I don't know how to dance either, but that's not about to stop me from just winging it!" She says brightly and cheerfully, as if she knew I was hesitating. "Besides, it looks fun! Let's go!" I smile a bit as she says this and follow along. This girl… what would I do without her…?

Before I knew it, Tokoha and I were having fun out there. We had no idea what we were doing, and some people laughed at us, but we didn't care. We were just having too much fun! Finally, the music slowed down and everyone started to slow dance… Everyone except for the two of us.

The two of us stand around there staring at each other awkwardly, unsure how to get started. I look away, scratching the back of my head. "S-So, uh… I guess we follow everyone else's lead? I mean, how hard can it be, right?" I ask sheepishly. Tokoha looks away, a slight red on her cheeks as she fidgets around a bit.

"Y-Yeah…" She says a bit quietly. "I'll just say this right now though, if you touch the wrong place, I'm going to throttle you…" She says comically to me. I sigh and nod my head as we lock hands and my other arm wraps around her waist. Throughout the whole thing, I never kept my eyes off of her, and she never kept her eyes off of me. The two of us were silent, seemingly getting into the rhythm of the music, when Tokoha finally finds it in herself to speak up.

"So, tell me, Chrono. It's Thanksgiving, so what are you thankful for?" She asks with a small smile on her face as she rests her head against my chest. I grow a bit red in the cheeks as she pulls herself closer to me. I felt my heart racing and the red in my cheeks deepening as she asks this. I then turn away while holding her close to my chest.

"W-Why don't you answer that question first?" I say, still a bit reluctant to tell her all that I was thankful for. "Ladies first after all, right?" Tokoha looks up at me with her cheeks puffed in an adorable pout as I say this.

"Eh? Jeez, Chrono, you're unfair…" She says to me while pouting adorably. She then puts a finger to her chin, thinking about it long and hard. "Well… I'm thankful to my big brother for teaching me all that I know about Vanguard. I'm thankful to Akane-san for being like a big sister to me. I'm thankful to Luna-chan and Am-chan for holding me dear as close friends. In fact, I guess you can say I'm thankful for Vanguard as well, because if it wasn't for Vanguard, I wouldn't have met so many wonderful people and made so many friends. But most of all… I'm thankful for…" She then pauses a bit and I swallow hard in anticipation. Finally, she puts a finger to my lips and winks at me. "Well, that's a secret~! I'll leave that out for now. It's your turn~!" I have line eyes and sigh as she had me in complete anticipation and made me lose all that tension in mere seconds. I then close my eyes and flick her on the forehead a bit for playing with my feelings like that.

"Well, I'll follow a page from your book and say, it's a secret…" I reply back to her comically. "I don't really have many things I'm thankful for anyways." That was far from the truth, but as usual, I was too stubborn to admit it. The green haired girl in front of me simply pouts and has her cheeks puffed at me adorably while rubbing the flick mark on her forehead adorably.

"Eeeeeh? Geez, you're no fun…" She says to me while pouting adorably. She then smiles and giggles a bit while a bit red in the cheeks. "Well, in that case, let me give you something to be thankful for…" She says while a bit red in the cheeks as she leans forward and gives me a quick peck on the cheeks. I have my eyes widened at this comically and reel back a bit while blushing a bit on the cheeks. She simply giggles and smiles back at me.

"Thanks for being my dance partner~! I guess you can say I'm thankful you spent all this time with me!" She says to me teasingly as she sticks her tongue at me coyly and playfully. She then notices Kumi calling out for her and smiles, waving at me. "Ah, I'll be back in a little bit. Kumi-chan is calling out for me! Thanks for the dance!" She says as she shakes my hand briefly before turning around and heading the other way, leaving me in a daze as I put my hand to my cheeks, still feeling the sensation of her lips to my cheeks. I then close my eyes and smile a bit as I watch the green haired girl join up with her friend, still smiling and laughing brightly and cheerfully.

… That night, I was truly thankful…

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yay, another chapter done! XD I know it was short, but hey, no one said that these chapters had to be long. As long as they're full of fluff and Chronoha shipping goodness, that's all that matters, right? XD**

 **Raging fans: GIVE US MORE POKEMON~! WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LAND HO~?! STOP WITH THIS VANGUARD NONSENSE~! MORE PEARLSHIPPING, YOU FOOL~!**

 **Me: Sheesh, critics are so harsh… Well, I'll have you guys know I have a pretty big Pokemon story planned in my head which I'll be posting pretty soon… It should be uploaded tomorrow… maybe… so you peeps better stay tuned! XDXDXD**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to review, favorite, all that good stuff as usual, I feel like I don't need to tell you guys every time. But actually do it, please?! Your support is greatly appreciated! Up next we have Christmas. For this one, I'm probably gonna wait until Christmas to get this chapter posted for you guys, so it might be a while before I post the next chapter. But hey, if I really feel motivated and want to get it up for you guys, nothing is holding me back from doing so! XD Here's a little sneak preview of what's to come… XD**

 _ **Summary: It's a White Christmas, and Chrono and Tokoha decide to spend the holiday together for a change. Little do they know, a little surprise that will bring them just a little closer together is waiting for them at the end of the day?**_

 **Oh, before I leave… heh… Let me leave you off here with a little preview of that little Pokemon story I have planned…**

 _ **Preview:**_ _**Dawn is a new girl moving to the Hoenn Region from the Sinnoh Region. When she arrives in Mauville Mansion, she finds herself living and caught in a love feud between several attractive boys... All of them looking to claim their prize... Her... How will she cope with this mayhem that is about to ensue? Dawn x Harem**_

 **~Honou**


	3. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. Cardfight! Vanguard belongs to them peeps at Bushiroad. Wow, it really feels like it's been a long time since I've done a disclaimer, doesn't it? XD Right, right?! XD**

 **Well, here's something I'm long overdue… But I made my promise, and here it is! The long awaited Christmas Chapter! I hope the wait was well worth it! Merry Christmas, ya guys, and… let's not forget… Happy birthday to me~! XDXDXD**

 **Also, for the sake of consistency with the timeline, this story takes place at around Stride Gate era, so Chrono and Tokoha have known each other for about two years or so. Anyways, I won't go on for too long, enjoy! XD**

 **Chapter 3: Christmas**

Christmas, a season of cheer and joy… A time of the year to be spending with family, and celebrating the holiday cheers. But for this young couple, they choose not to spend it with family, but rather, with each other…

"Chrono! Sorry I'm late!" The green haired girl named Tokoha calls out to Chrono, her close friend who she was going out on a date with. This was their first real date since they confessed to each other, and they wanted to make sure it was a special one! She was wearing a woolly winter cap and a scarf around her neck. She was dressed in a cute snowman sweater and jeans, dressing warmly for the cold, winter nights. Chrono is seen with his hands casually in his pockets, wearing his own scarf around his neck and a red and white sweater.

"Jeez, you seem to always be late to our meetings…" Chrono muses comically as he flicks Tokoha's forehead teasingly. He then closes his eyes and wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him affectionately. "… It looks like today is going to be a White Christmas, eh? The snow is really falling!" Tokoha pouts adorably as she clutches the flick mark on her forehead, but then giggles as she clings to Chrono's arm as they walk down the street to start their date.

Moments later, Chrono and Tokoha are in the movie theaters, watching a sappy romance flick together. Chrono sweat drops and smiles as he looks at Tokoha sitting next to him. The movie was getting to the cliché, touche climax and the green haired girl was completely touched and in tears. Chrono chuckles at this and smiles as he pulls the green haired girl close to him and has her lean on his shoulders while blushing slightly. Tokoha always was a sucker for sappy romance flicks. The green haired girl grows red in the cheeks slightly as Chrono pulls her closer to him, but doesn't say another word and twiddles her fingers while a bit flustered.

After the movie, Chrono and Tokoha head out of the theaters, looking away from each other, but still holding each other's hands in silence. The two of them were still flustered by Chrono's sudden act of boldness while in the theaters. They were headed towards the Nishi Bakery to eat some croquettes for lunch and then they were going to see the huge Christmas tree lighting together at the center of the city to finish the night. It was the perfect plan! As the two of them arrive, Tokoha smiles and finally brings the courage to speak.

"I remember when we had our first fight here, Chrono…" Tokoha muses with a small smile on her face while blushing a bit. "It really has been two years since we first met, hasn't it?" She muses to herself. Chrono looks at Tokoha and also is a bit red in the cheeks at how cute and beautiful she looked as the winter snow drifts down gently. He then gets line eyes and pokes at Tokoha's forehead teasingly.

"Yeah, I remember too… And I remember you were a complete pain in the ass back then… Getting angry over a croquette like that…? You were so childish…" He points out while poking fun at her in a playful manner. "And you really haven't changed at all since then either, haven't you?" Tokoha puffs her cheeks and pinches at Chrono's cheeks adorably while pouting.

"I have changed, you dummy! It's you who hasn't changed that much!" She exclaims comically and adorably. The two of them then look at each other in the eyes fiercely with sparks flying from their eyes, but then… The two of them start laughing at each other cheerfully. The two then order some croquette bread and walk down towards the huge Christmas tree.

Tokoha cheerfully and eagerly bites down on her croquette and squeals with joy at how delicious it was before taking another bite. Chrono can't help but smile and holds Tokoha close to him. It was this side of Tokoha that Chrono really came to fall in love with. Finally, the two of them arrive at the Christmas tree lighting, and the event was just about to begin. It was said that if two couples in love would see this event together, something special would happen to the both of them.

"It's beautiful…" Tokoha beams while looking up at the large Christmas tree. The lights were all turned on, glowing brilliantly and beautifully under the drifting winter snow. Chrono smile and nods his head in agreement, wrapping his arms around Tokoha and holding her close to him. Suddenly, he gets a feeling that he was being watched and turns around. A familiar face was seen holding a fishing rod comically and has widened eyes as he was spotted.

"Ah, darn, I was spotted…" Kamui muses with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, more of Chrono's and Tokoha's friends arrive as well, grinning widely and joining up with them, grinning widely and goofily.

"Well, you accomplished the final phase of the plan, so it all works out~!" Tsunetto says with a goofy grin, joined with the rest of Trinity Dragon. Chrono and Tokoha have their eyes widened as everyone is there.

"Kamui-san, everyone?!" Chrono exclaims. "You were following us this whole time? Don't you guys know what privacy is? Yeesh…" Chrono exclaims while shocked. Shion chuckles at this and smiles, revealing to have been the mastermind of this whole plan.

"But of course. How could we miss out on your first date?" He says in a gentlemanly, but also in a cunning manner. "But that's not important… You might want to look up…" He says while pointing upwards. Chrono raises his eyebrows, but then looks upwards and sees mistletoe dangling right above their heads. The both of them grow heatedly red in the face as this happens and they realize what this meant.

"Shion… you…" Chrono curses while shaking his fist at him comically. He then sighs and pulls Tokoha close to him. "I-I guess it can't be helped…" He then pulls the green haired girl and kisses her in the lips suddenly and passionately under the falling winter snow. Tokoha's eyes widen at this and the young green haired teenager grows heatedly red in the cheeks as this happens and jumps a bit while having an adorable cat ripple.

'Eh..? Eh…? Eh…?' Tokoha thinks in her head in utter shock as Chrono suddenly kisses her on the lips, but she finds herself melting in his arms as the two of them are locked in place. She could feel her heart pounding uncontrollably, unable to move and not even wanting to separate as the two of them kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the two of them pull apart to catch their breath… and then suddenly… a flash of light. Kumi is seen standing behind Shion and sticks her tongue out playfully, haven taken a picture.

"Ah, Kumi, you… Get back here!" Chrono exclaims as he chases after her comically while blushing furiously. Kumi laughs childishly as she runs away from the red haired teenager chases after her while completely flustered. Meanwhile, Tokoha is completely frozen in place with steam bellowing from the top of her head… stunned and unable to move. The whole scene had left the poor girl as shy and timid as a small kitten, and she couldn't even find anything to say regarding that incident. She was completely red in the face, still processing what had happened while everyone else just smiles and laughs, watching the hilarious scene happening before them.

It looked as if the rumors were right…

That night… the young couple grew closer more so than ever before…

 **To be continued**

 **And… it's done! Right on time, too! XD Hope you guys have a very Merry Christmas! And I'll see you all in the New Year! See you all in 2017!**

 **Chrono: Wait… is that really all you have to say? Those are your final words to your fans for this year? Can't you be a bit more ambitious?!**

 **Me: Mmmmmmm… Yeah, probably! Hope you all enjoyed! And as usual, review, fav, and give me some constructive criticism. The feedback I got from 'Alola!' really helped! Thanks for the reviews! You're all beautiful… beautiful people… and I love you all… No homo, but all the homo… Heh, just kidding… XD**

 **~Honou**


	4. New Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, blah blah blah… This isn't anything new you haven't heard before. -3-**

 **HAPPY 2017, PEEPS! A new year, and a new chapter for you guys to daw over, right? Right. Anyways, I made a couple mistakes last chapter, forgot to do the preview, forgot to put the plot of the chapter before starting the chapter... Y'know, all that good stuff. But don't worry, I'll keep everything consistent this chapter and include the preview for this chapter as well. Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and have yourselves a Happy New Year! Also, like with Thanksgiving, this will be told in Tokoha's POV. Just to letcha guys know. Anyways, that's enough out of me, enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Summary: After the kiss during their Christmas date, both Chrono and Tokoha are too embarrassed to even look at each other. Will the two of them be able to triumph over their embarrassment or will something special come out of this?**_

 **Chapter 4: New Years**

… What is wrong with me…?

It had been days since that… Christmas fiasco… and yet… I still can't get my mind off of that… that… Oh god, I can't even say the words… Just reminding me of what had happened is just too embarrassing to even think about! I can barely even look Chrono in the eyes after what had happened, and he hasn't spoken to me since that incident. I think that maybe… we're both having trouble dealing with that… that… k-kiss…

I should be over it by now… I mean… it's just a kiss, right? And it's New Year's Eve. It's been 6 days since that incident happened. And yet, here I am in Shion's party… still embarrassed with myself… still unable to look him in the eyes.

… Speak of the devil… There he is… The red haired boy takes notice of me and grows a bit red in the cheeks while scratching the back of his head. He then smiles and waves at me to greet me… and… Oh god… Is he coming over here? I haven't even mentally prepared myself yet… Do I… Do I look presentable? I- Gaaaaah, it's too late now… he's already right in front of me!

"H-Hey, Tokoha…" Chrono says with a sheepish smile while a bit red in the cheeks as he looks the other way and scratches the back of his head. God, why must he look so cute when he talks to me like that? And he really dressed up for the occasion too. In that black, neat tuxedo, his swirly red hair all neatly combed… those dreamy ey- ARRRRRRGH~! I'm doing it again! Pull yourself together, Anjou Tokoha! This is your boyfriend you're speaking too!

"H-Hi, Chrono…" I finally say in a stuttered voice while waving sheepishly and feeling my cheeks deepen into a crimson red. The two of us don't say anything for a while… it was utter silence and my heart was pounding non-stop just from having him near me… But then… Chrono finally speaks and takes my hand.

"Tokoha, w-we need to talk. Will you come with me?" He asks as he takes my hand. I was a bit surprised by his sudden action and without thinking; I nod my head and go with him. Why must I be so submissive sometimes…?

Chrono takes me to a veranda, looking at a beautiful view of the city while taking my hands. He then looks around to make sure no one else was spying on us, making sure we were completely alone, before turning to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were locked into mine, and I find myself shyly averting my gaze from his. Just looking at him was embarrassing me…

"Tokoha… about Christmas… when I kissed you…" Chrono begins in a serious, yet caring tone. He then pauses a bit before speaking. "… I'm sorry… I know I should've had your consent before I did it... And… I wound up embarrassing you in front of everyone… I-I still love you, and I know I sound cheesy right now, b-but-" I put my finger to his lips and smile… Suddenly, all my embarrassment was gone. Just seeing him try to apologize to me was enough to help me overcome my shame…

"It's alright, Chrono… I'm alright now…" I say with a kind, gentle smile on my face, my cheeks still slightly red, and our faces inches from each other. I then close my eyes, and regain my composure before speaking again. "I was… sort of taken off guard, that's all, a-and I guess I was a bit slow in accepting what happened back then. I mean, we're dating, and something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. So… you don't need to apologize… I admit, I was a taken off guard by how bold you were with me back then, b-but I… I secretly wanted our relationship to take the next step…" As I say this, Chrono smiles at me and pulls me close, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"S-So… uh… D-Does that mean… you wouldn't mind if we… Y-Y'know… Did it again?" Chrono asks sheepishly while deeply red in the cheeks and scratching the back of his head. I grow red in the cheeks as he asks this fidget around shyly before giving my answer.

"B-But we're at a party, Chrono, and the countdown is about to start!" I say while a bit flustered… I mean… I wanted to, but we really should be joining our friends. Chrono then smiles and pets me on the head reassuringly.

"Forget about the countdown…" He says while smiling. "Let us have this moment together…" I pause a bit while red in the cheeks, and nod my head shyly. Meanwhile, in the background, I can hear all of our friends counting down the start of the New Year.

10… Chrono looks me in the eyes and holds me close. I look back at him, unable to remove my gaze from his loving eyes.

9… Chrono slowly closes his eyes and pulls me in. I close my eyes as well, accepting his embrace as I prepare to lock lips…

8… I can hear the eager shouts of all my friends as they countdown… and as they count down, everything seems to move in slow motion…

7… As we're inches from closing the gap between our lips, I remember when Chrono and I first met… and since that day… I remember just how much I've enjoyed our time together…

6… All the sad times… all the happy times… All the times I cherished… all the times I've hated… they were all special…

5… As my flashbacks end… my friends become more and more excited for the coming of the New Year… It was only seconds away…

4… My heart was pounding… my head was racing… and yet… I felt calm… I felt prepared as his lips come closer and closer to mine…

3…

2…

1…

… HAPPY NEW YEARS! As the cheers of my friends are heard, the two of us finally kiss, our lips making contact as we hold each other in a deep, passionate embrace. I felt myself melting in his arms as he kissed me and the fireworks were shooting into the air, marking the start of a new year… Seconds later… we finally pull apart and smile at each other, before looking into the night sky, watching the fireworks together…

 **To be continued…**

 **Ugh… this chapter was so bad and felt so rushed… But I wanted to get it done and over with… x-x I sort of had a hard time developing the ideas in my head, but I made it work… somehow… And while I'm not satisfied with how the final product came out, I guess I'm pretty happy with the end result. XD**

 **Anyways, as I said before… Happy New Year's, guys! I hope you all have a great day, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next we have Valentine's Day… Oh… that should be fun… XD As usual, review, favorite, and give me some constructive criticism. Flaming is not alright though… I'd rather not deal with blazing Kagero right now…**

 _ **Preview: It's Valentine's Day… and Tokoha wants to do something special for Chrono. But when Chrono surprises her with something special of his own, how will she react? Next time on Chronoha Holiday Shorts, Valentine's Day…**_

 **~Honou**


End file.
